Strong love stays forever
by achelexglee
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are a happy couple and everything is going well with them. But then Quinn gets bad news, will that have some effects on their relationship? Can Rachel handle it? But the imporant question: Can Quinn handle it all! / Faberry story / There's also Brittana and Quinntana friendship
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's point of view.

I walked through the hall ways of Mckinley high school, searching for a blond haired girl with a cheerio uniform on. I walked past a black haired girl with also a cheerio uniform on, 'Hey Santana! Do you know where Quinn is?' I asked her. 'She is at her locker, I saw her a few minutes ago there!' The girl answered. 'Thanks, I see you in glee club!' I walked in the way of Quinn's locker. This will be the last year for Quinn and me at Mckinley, same for Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, Brittany and Santana. They are all in glee club. Yeah glee club, it's my favourite class. I have plans to go to New York when I finish high school, it's always been my dream to be on Broadway. I saw Qu inn standing at her locker. 'QUINN!' I yelled while I was running in her way. I hugged her, we are together for like 3 months now, yeah we are lesbos and I'm really happy to have Quinn as my girlfriend. It doesn't are for us what other people think, We are happy together. 'How are you my boo' Quinn asked me. 'I'm fine, I'm fine because I'm with you duhh!' We both laughed.

Quinn's point of view.

I grabbed Rachel's hand and we walked to our class. 'So do you have any plans for tonight?' My parents aren't home and maybe we can invite Santana and Brittany too! And you can stay for a sleep over?' I looked at Rachel with puppy eyes. 'Of course I want that! PARTYY!' Rachel yelled. I laughed, San and Brit are also a couple but they're already one year together. I have to admit they're a really cute couple! But Rach and I are cuter! 'We are there' I heard Rachel sighing. 'Yes, history my fave subject!' I said, I looked into Rachel's eyes and we both laughed. Because we really hate history!

~  
[A/N] I'm sorry if this first chapter is kinda short, it's like an intro of the story. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

(Still Quinn's point of view)

I heard the doorbell ringing and I walked to the door to open it, it was Rachel. Rachel walked in with two big bags. 'Rachel, it's only for one night. For how long did you packed?' I said while I laughed. 'I thought I could move in with you!' They laughed both and hugged each other. The bell rang again, I opened the door, 'IT'S BRITNEY BITCHES' Brittany yelled, 'and Santana bitches!' Santana said. The girls walked in with their bags and dropped them. 'So I thought we could lay some matrasses in front of the TV, so we could watch to a movie there, talk and whatever, oh yeah sleeping maybe?' I said. The girls laughed, 'Sleeping, what's that?' Rachel said. 'So let's get some matrasses!' I walked upstairs and the other girls were following me, I opened a door. It was a small room with 4 matrasses and some other stuff what isn't necessary. 'Can everyone care one matrass down stairs? So everyone has a matrass'.

'Wait wait! I know something! We take a the matrass and we're gonna slide down the stairs!' It was Brittany and one of her fun ideas. 'Brittany is it safe?' Rachel said worried.

'Rachel you have to do it! I did it once with Brittany too, it's super fun!' Santana said. 'Okay, okay I'm going!' Rachel said. 'Is it okay Quinn?' 'Yeah of course, I'm totally ready for it!' Everyone took a matrass. 'Quinn, should we go together?' Rachel asked me. 'That's okay' I nodded. I walked to Rachel and her matrass which lay ready at the top of the stairs. We both were going to sit, I sat in front and Rachel behind me she, held me in a hug, like you hold someone if you sit at the back of a scooter. 'Are you scared Rachel?' I said. 'Hmm mayb-' She couldn't finish her word, because Santana and Brittany gave the matrass where we were sitting on a push. 'There you goo!' Santana yelled while clapping. Rachel yelled and I started yelling too, but we laughed at the same time. The matrass came with a hard thud on the ground, but the landing was soft, because we were sitting on the matrass. 'WE'RE SAFE!' Rachel yelled to Brit and San. 'That was so much fun!' I said. Rachel was laying on me because of the fall. And I looked her in the eyes. I gave her a kiss on her lips. 'WHAT'S HAPPENING THERE?' Santana yelled.

Rachels point of view.

We were sitting in front of the TV, on the matrasses, who could think it would be funny bring matrasses downstairs. It was just like a rollercoaster! 'Rach, hold me' I heard Quinn whispering to me. I grabbed her in a hug. We were watching a really sad movie, 'The fault in our stars'. There were tears streaming down Quinn's face. I hold her tight, she felt really warm. I looked next to me where San and Brit were sitting. I saw tears in Santana's and Brittany's eyes, and they were holding each other's hands. I concentrated me on the film, and tears filled my eyes also.

In the mean time it was already 4 AM, we already watched 2 movies, the sad one and a funny one. Because we all cried during 'The fault in our stars'. And now we were talking, 'Do you guys now that Artie is a robot?' Brittany said. I looked to Quinn with frowning eyebrows. 'Brittany that isn't true…' Santana said. 'It's already like 4 AM, I think we all look like little ghosties tomorrow on school.' Quinn said, we all laughed. 'There was a ghost under my bed, but Lord Tubbington has chased him away.' Brittany said. This time Quinn looked to me with frowning eyebrows. 'Guys, let's go sleep? I'm really tired and tomorrow we have rehearsals for nationals, remember?' I said. 'Oh yeah that's true' San said. 'I have an idea!' Quinn said while she was going to sit up. 'Tell us!' 'Maybe we can do a song together!' 'I think it's a good idea, but let's ask first mister Schue for permission. Because you know he already has the set list.' I said. 'Hmm yeah' Quinn said, who was laying again. Quinn hugged me, her hugs were always so warm and heart-warming, I love Quinn hugs. We felt asleep in this way, hugged.


	3. Chapter 3

On our way walking to the choir room we were thinking what song we could sing with the four of us at nationals.

'What about, don't rain on my parade?'

'Oh no! You already sang that song like thousands times in glee club and with sectionals. If I hear that song again I'm really gonna die ma'am Barbra Streisand.' I got back from Santana.

'Okay, okay! I'm sorry!' I apologized.

'What about Love song?' 'Quinn! This is amazing! I love that song!' I gave Quinn a hug.

'It really is! Now we only need permission from Mr Schue…' Santana said.

'Guys I think I can better dance in the background or sing in the background, four is much and I don't even know that song. And I'm better in dancing than singing.'

'Aw, Brittany are you sure?' Santana asked.

'hundred percent sure, I think it's better for me to dance.'

'Okay, are we still going to do it?' I asked Quinn and Santana.

'It's pity that Brittany is not going to sing with us, but I think we're going to kill it!'

'Same what San said, but I'm totally in!' Quinn said.

We walked the choir room in. 'There is Mr Schue, let's ask him! Mr Schue!' I was like running to him and I fell like almost over a wire from some guitars, what made everyone laughing.

'Rachel, likes to make a good entrance.' Quinn said with tears in her eyes from laughing.

I gave Quinn a face that I was gonna kill her, but that made everyone laughing harder.

'So Rachel, did you wanted to say something to me?'

'Yes! Quinn, Santana, Brittany and I thought about doing a song together at nationals. But Brittany likes it more to dance or sing in the background. So Quinn, Santana and I, we want to do still a song, and we thought about Love Song. And I can give up my solo if you don't want it because you already have the set list.' I said this all in one breathe and everyone had to laugh about it.

'Rachel, I think that it is a perfect idea! You three will totally kill it, with the beautiful voices you guys have. And you don't have to give up your solo! So now we have 4 songs for Nationals, Love Song, Edge of glory, It's all coming back to me now and Paradise by the dashboard light! Everyone okay with that?'

Everyone gave an applause and there were some who yelled: 'Yeah!' or 'Woohoo' or something in that way. But Quinn was the only one who didn't party with them, instead she was standing she was now sitting, with her eyes closes.

'Quinn! Are you okay?!' I walked really fast in her way, looking that I wouldn't fall over the wires again.

'Yeah, I'm fine just a little bit dizzy…' 'Let's go the restroom maybe you should get something to drink.' I whispered in her ear because everyone was staring worried at Quinn. Quinn nodded and I helped her to get up and I hold her arm while walking so she had some support.

'Mr Schue we're going to the toilets, because Quinn is dizzy.' I said before we walked out the door.

'That's okay, if you guys don't come back. Would you tell me then later how Quinn is doing Rachel?'

'That's all right Mr Schue!'

We walked through the hallways, there was nobody because everyone was in lesson. So we were the only people out there. I looked in Quinn's eyes and I saw she was about to say something to me.

'Rachel, can we sit down please. I have the feeling that I'm gonna faint.'

We walked to the nearest bench and Quinn was going to sit down. She leaned backwards and let her head rest against the wall and she closed her eyes. I waited a few minutes and watched to her, she looked really pale and I was really worried. 'Do you feel a bit better Quinn?' I asked.

'Yeah a bit, but I really have a worse headache, and I still feel a bit dizzy.' Quinn answered me while she still had her eyes closed.

I was going to sit beside her on the bench and I stroked my fingers through her hair and put her hair behind her ear. What made Quinn look into my eyes and I looked into her hazel eyes.

'I don't like it to see you like this Quinnie. Maybe you should go home. You can't walk the whole day here around on school if you have a bad headache and if you are dizzy.' Quinn gave me a weak smile.

And in the next moment Quinn grabbed her head because everything was turning around for her and her eyes were about to close. she was going to fall from the bench but I caught her, she fainted.

I don't really know how I did it, because I am 5'2 and Quinn is 5'6 but I carried her up in my arms and with all my strength I had did I ran as fast as I could through the hall ways on my way the school nurse.

[A/N]

I'm sorry for another short chapter but I thought this was a nice cliff-hanger ;).

I really hope the lay-out is better now, this is like my first fanfic on here so I'm not really good in doing the lay-out etc. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn's point of view:

I opened my eyes and I immediately heard a voice and I saw a worried face looking to me.

'Oh my god Quinn! Are you okay?! You really scared me!' Rachel told me with kind of a loud voice.

I grabbed my head, because there was a stab of pain going through my head.

'Oh my gosh, I'm sorry if yelled at you or something.' Rachel said because she saw I was holding my head.

'No it's okay Rach, it isn't your fault, I have a lot headaches the last time. So it's becoming like a bit normal.'

'What?! Why haven't you told me that you have a lot of headaches, you can tell me everything you know?' I heard the disappointment in Rachel's voice.

'I'm so sorry Rachel, but I just have often headaches so it's kind of accustomed to me now. And I promise I will tell you everything, really everything to you from now on. I'm really sorry, I just forget it wasn't normal to have a lot of headaches'. I sighed.

'But Quinn, Why don't you go to a doctor or something? It isn't normal to have something like that.' Rachel came sit down on the bed were I was lying and she grabbed my hand.

'I don't know.. I think I'm scared to go and you know how my parents are.. I don't want to go with them.' I sat up straight, I stared at our hands which were locked in each other.

'They are your parents Quinn.. But if you don't want to go with them, I'd come with you if you want that.?'

'Thank you Rachel'. I felt tears in my eyes. 'I'm just scared for worse things..'

I felt Rachel moving closer to me and in the next moment Rachel was holding me while I was crying on her shoulder.

'Did you search things on the internet about it?' Rachel asked me.

'Ye-yes' I sniffed on her shoulder.

'But Quinn, internet always tells scary things about things like this. Tomorrow we are going together to the doctor and then everything is going to be all right. I'm here for you ssh Quinn'.

I was still crying on Rachel's shoulder. I felt that Rachel rubbed my back. This is the reason why I fell in love with Rachel Berry, she's there always in bad or hard times to support you. She is always so lovely.

'I hope so.' I gave a small smile, I moved my head so I could look into Rachel eyes. Rachel smiled back to me.

'Rach, where are we are actually?' I asked her.

'School nurse, I brought you here and we put you on this bed. So you could wake up on a lying on a soft bed instead of lying on a cold hard floor.'

'But how did you get me here?'

'You almost fell from the bench we were sitting on but luckily I could caught you. I carried you up in my arms and I ran as fast as I could to here, I didn't know I had that much strength to carry up someone who is taller than me. When I came here the school nurse said we just had to wait till you woke up, I was so worried because we couldn't do anything.'

'How long was I away?'

'I think it was 20 minutes.' Rachel said while she looked on her watch.

'But Rachel, what about your class?' I said worried.

'It's okay, I had permission from the nurse to stay with you.'

'speaking of the devil.' I laughed because the school nurse walked in that moment.

'Hi Quinn, isn't it? How do you feel now?' She asked me.

'I'm better thanks, just a headache. But I'm going to visit the doctor tomorrow with Rachel, because I have a lot of headaches the last time.' I looked to Rachel and she gave me a supportive smile.

'That's a wisely idea, for now you can just go to home. Because we don't want you to faint in class or something or that you walk in school while you don't feel good. There can happen terrible things if you are alone and feeling dizzy or, so I talked with the teachers and she, Rachel was it right? Can come with you, if you want that of course.' The school nurse looked to me.

'Of course I want that.' I smiled to Rachel.

'I wish you the best Quinn.'

'Thank you.' I smiled to the nurse.

The school nurse walked away.

'Should I carry you again?' Rachel asked me.

'That's lovely Rach, but I think I can handle it to walk by myself.' I laughed.

'You are with your car, right?' Rachel asked me.

'Yes, why?'

'Then let me drive for you, since I still don't have my own car and because I don't want an accident because you fainted while you was driving.'

'Rachel, I'm not feeling dizzy anymore, it's just a headache.'

'No Quinn, I'm not going to let you drive. I don't want to lose you or see you ending up in a wheelchair or something.'

'Okay fine, here take the keys.' I handed Rachel the keys and we walked together towards the car.

'You want some more tea or something else?' Rachel asked me.

'No it's fine Rach, can you now come and sit with me?'

Rachel was staying at my house till my parents came back from work. Rachel was doing so many things for me, I already got some self-made soup, cookies and more things like that. She just did everything to make me feel well. Oh and she gave me a head massage, I know it sounds weird but it helped a lot. My parents never cared for me that much when I was sick like this, as Rachel did now she was kinda playing a mom right now for me.

'You are sure you don't want anything?'

'I'm sure, I just want you to sit here' I pointed to the place I made on the couch I was lying on and Rachel came sit at the place.

'I called the doctor for an appointment, we can come tomorrow around 4 PM.'

'Thank you Rachel.' I put my head in her lap, so I kind of used her lap as a pillow. I closed my eyes.

'I love it how you are kind of playing a mother for me now, I'm sure if we get kids later you will be a good mother.' I opened my eyes and looked at Rachel, who looked down so she could see me looking in her face and I smiled to her. Rachel blushed and smiled back to me.

'Thank you again for everything you did for me today Rach.'

'I will do everything for you Quinn.'

I saw Rachel's head coming closer to mine and she pulled her lips on mine.


	5. Chapter 5

I heard the doorbell ringing, as soon as I walked to the door I saw Rachel standing in front of it. I opened the door and there appeared a smile on my face. Rachel walked in and immediately gave me a hug. While whispering 'it's going to be okay Quinn, I'm with you' to me.

It's the day of the doctor's appointment.. And I'm just so scared, but Rachel is such a sweetheart and she's coming with me, my parents are probably at work or something. Since they aren't home. Rachel is there always for me, in moments like this, how can you not love Rachel Berry? Rachel stopped hugging me for a moment and she took a look in my eyes. I blinked a few tears away, since my eyes were filled with some tears and I immediately felt a hand wiping my tears away. I gave Rachel a smile and I saw Rachel smiling sweetly back to me.

'Rach, I don't know what would happen to me if you weren't here to support me.'

'I'd love to support you my whole life and no matter what is going to happen. You know I love you with whole my heart, right?' I felt Rachel grabbing my hand, which she placed on her left side.

'Do you feel my heart pounding? It's all for you.'

'Rach..' My voice was soft and tears filled my eyes again.

I felt two arms wrapping around me. And I just let my tears go, in Rachel's arms. We stood for a moment like this.

'I love you so much.' I said after a while.

'I love you too.' Rachel said and she stopped hugging me.

'I think, it's time to go..' Rachel said.

'Okay then.' I sighed a bit.

Rachel grabbed my coat, since we were still standing in front of the door. I held my arms backwards and Rachel putted my coat on. And she held out her hand. I took it immediately.

'Oh, my car keys are in the living room.' I wanted to let go of Rachel's hand and get them, but Rachel tightened the hold of our hands.

'Isn't necessary.' She said smiling. I gave a confusing look towards her.

'I got my own car.' Rachel smiled bright.

'No way! Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

'I thought it would be a nice surprise.' Rachel said while she was still smiling to me and leading me to her new and own car.

It was a nice black car, not too big and too small. It's perfect for Rachel.

Rachel opened the door for me and let me sit down.

Rachel stepped in at the other side, and sat down in the driver's seat. And before she started the car she grabbed my hand and squeezed it a bit, what made me look into her eyes. I saw Rachel giving me a supportive smile.

* * *

We were sitting at Rachel's house, we just were a few minutes back from the doctor appointment. I just didn't want to be alone right now, since my parents are still working..

'Quinn? Whenever you get the results from the blood tests and everything else, you call me directly okay?' Rachel asked me. We were both sitting on the couch, Just looking forward.

I nodded, I got some tears in my eyes. The results, I just didn't want to think about that. Deep inside I knew it wouldn't be good. Suddenly I felt two arms wrapping around me and I looked to the right from me, were Rachel was sitting. I saw her dark eyes looking to me.

'You are scared, isn't it?' She asked me.

I nodded again, but now the tears rolled down my cheek.

'Quinn ssh, it's alright' Rachel was hugging me now.

'Whatever the results are saying, I'm always here for you Quinn. And you know that right?'

It was silent for a while, but it wasn't an awkward silence. I had my head resting on Rachel's shoulder, Rachel was still hugging me and I just let some tears go.

'Thank you' I said a bit quiet.

'For what?' Rachel kissed the top of my head.

'For everything Rach.'

'I'm doing it because I love you and you know that, right?'

'I know, but just thank you so much. For being there for me.'

'There's nothing else I would love to more do than being there for you Quinnie.' And again Rachel kissed the top of my head.

I closed my eyes, my head was still resting on Rachel's shoulder.

'You're tired, isn't it?'

I nodded.

'Just go lay down and take some sleep.'

I took my shoes off and when I turned back to look at Rachel I saw her sitting with her arms open for me. I smiled to her and I let myself lock in Rachel's arm, head resting on Rachel's breast and legs resting on the couch.

'Is this okay for you?'

Rachel kissed the top of my head and she stroked my hair at that place.

'Of course, just go sleep now sweetie.'

'What about my parents, I think they want me home for dinner soon..'

'I will deal with that, okay?'

'Okay.' I closed my eyes and I immediately felt asleep, in Rachel's warm arms.

**Rachel's point of view.**

Quinn was still sleeping in my arms when my dads walked in with some noise.

'dad and daddy be silent please.' I said quiet.

I watched Quinn keep sleeping, happily she didn't woke up. I knew how hard she could use some sleep, she isn't feeling that well lately. Less sleep, lots of headaches etc. and then also the fact that her parents are lately the most of the times working..

'How went the doctor appointment?' my dad asked quietly, when he sat down next to me and wrapping an arm around me.

'It went okay, we need to wait for the results. I just hope everything is okay..' I kissed the top of Quinn's head.

'Can she stay here? I called to her house, but nobody answered. I think her parents are coming late home, again.. She really needs someone around her now, yesterday she was alone in the night and she's really sad and scared. I'm scared too, I'm just hoping for the best' I stroked my hand over Quinn's head.

'Of course, you don't have to ask that to us. Quinn is always welcome here honey. Oh and daddy is making dinner now, it'll be ready in 15 minutes. Should we save something for you both or are you going to wake Quinn?'

'I will wake her I think, she's sleeping like an hour now, otherwise she won't sleep this night I think. Daddy can you maybe call her parents later that she's staying here, if Quinn wants to stay of course.'

'Sure. I will see you both in 15 minutes.' He said while walking to the kitchen.

After 5 minutes sitting silent watching to Quinn, I kissed the top of her head again.

'Quinn?'

Quinn moved a bit, 'Hmm?' came out of her mouth.

'Want to eat something?'

Quinn's eyes went open.

'How late is it?' she asked.

'7PM. Your parents are still not home, I called them a while ago. You can stay here if you want, my dads are okay with it.

'Thanks Rachel, you're the best.' She sat straight up now.

'Really the best.' She leaned a bit in and pecked my lips.

'Let's go and have dinner?' I asked with a smile.

Quinn grabbed my hand, we both stood up and walked to the kitchen.

'I'm really feeling better now, thanks for letting me sleep in your warm arms. But I miss them now.. Can I sleep in your arms tonight again?' Quinn said with a smile.

'Can I sleep in _your _arms?' I said laughing.

And in this moment we just forgot everything that happened, we didn't think about the results where we had to wait for. We just enjoyed being together.

**[A/N] I'm like the worst in updating, I'm really sorry about that. I hope there aren't that much mistakes, but it's like when I'm reading it I don't notice it and then I post it and read it back, it's like; oh here is a mistake and there.. oops. And I'm sorry about my short chapters. Anyway, hope you liked it! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with my arm over Quinn and Quinn with her arm over me. We had fallen like this in sleep after talking about like the weirdest things ever end sharing "sweet lady kisses". Spending the night with Quinn always feels good and falling in sleep in each other's arms is like the best thing ever. I looked over to the clock, 8 AM.

'Quinn.' I whispered into her ear.

'Hmmpf.' Two hazel eyes went open and looked to me.

'We have school in an hour.'

'Ugh, can we skip?' Quinn's eyes went close again and she snuggled into me.

'You don't feel well?'

'I'm okay Rach, I just want to stay here with you. In your arms.'

'Whenever we don't have school, like in the weekend we can just stay like the whole day in bed and then you can snuggle into me the whole day. Come let's have breakfast.' I kissed the top of her head and got out of bed.

'Okay then boss..' Quinn sighed and got also out of bed.

I walked to Quinn, who was wearing a pair of my shorts and a small T-shirt from me, because she didn't went to home for her own clothes and other supplies etc.

'You look sexy Quinn.' I laughed a bit and pecked her lips.

'I can't help you're a hobbit.' Quinn teased.

'Nah!' I slapped her arm soft.

But while doing that I noticed a big bruise. 'What's that?' I pointed to it.

Quinn looked to it. 'Oh, must have happened with cheerio practice or something.'

'Quinn! You have to be careful!'

'Rach, it's nothing. Come here.' She opened her arms. I snuggled into her arms and we shared a hug.

'Thanks for always caring about me.' She whispered in my ear.

'I love you Quinnie.'

'You know, I hate it when my mom uses that nickname. But when you use it, I don't care because I love you so much.'

'I love it when you call me Rach, I think it's really cute when you say it. Come let's have breakfast.'

We unlocked from the hug and Quinn grabbed my hand and we went downstairs for breakfast, were we met my dads.

'Wild night girls?' Hiram asked.

'Dad!' I looked angry to him.

'I was just kidding Rachel..'

'Did you girls slept well?' LeRoy asked.

'I slept really well, how can I thank you both for letting me stay?' Quin said while she had given me a smile. But now she was looking to my dads again.

'You're always welcome Quinn, you're making our girl happy. So we should thank you for doing that.' Hiram answered.

I smiled to Quinn and she smiled lovely back.

* * *

After a long day of school, glee rehearsals and watching Quinn's cheerio practice. I was finally home, I had brought Quinn already home, making sure her parents were home to care for her. And luckily her mom was finally home. I'm just scared when she's alone and maybe faints again there will happen something bad. And Quinn doesn't really tell people when she's not feeling well, so It just makes me scared because I really care about Quinn. She's the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

I was busy doing homework when I heard the doorbell ringing. We weren't suspecting anyone so I went curious to the door. But when I had opened the door my heart broke into million pieces.

'Quinn?!'

Quinn was standing in front of me, with big red eyes from crying. I totally don't like to see Quinn like this. She looked so sad and really lost.

'Quinn, honey what happened?! Come here.' I opened my arms for Quinn.

Quinn fell into my arms and immediately started crying.

'Rachel, I- I got the results.' She said between her tears.

* * *

**[A/N] I'm sorry for a short chapter, but I wanted to make you guys excited (I hope) for the next chapter! Please comment what you're thinking of my story! Like maybe things I can do better etc. I really like feedback (so I can make the story better!) And whenever I get a nice comment it just makes me want to write more! :) And maybe follow or favourite my story (if you like it!) ;)**

**Btw: I'm gonna try to update as soon as possible!**

**xo**


End file.
